Encyclical: To Quel'thalas
This encyclical was drafted by the College of Canons to call the Blood Elf population to Stormwind City. Two elves to date have taken the encyclical's boon and the encyclical's law stands. Body "From the Father Johannes Moorwhelp, presiding Bishop of the Holy Church by the grace of the Divine Light; MotherRennali Sunwhisper, Bishop of the Metropolis of Stormwind; Bishop Mellar, Bishop Emeritus; Mother Elesabeth Bane, Abbess of Northshire Abbey and All of Elwynn; Lord Naevius Bellorum, exemplar of of the eastern chapters of Champions of Peace and Knights of the Silver Hand; Lord Stromheart, Master Paladin of the Knights of the Silver Hand; Lord Luther Riverwind, Master Paladin of the Knights of the Silver Hand, Abbot; Lord Osvaldir, Sergeant of the Champions of Peace, and all of the Clergy of the Church of the Holy Light, speaking in unison through the teaching authority of the church: To the blessed who remain in the city of Silvermoon in the realm of Quel'thalas and to all the brother and sister elves who keep the faith all throughout the known worlds, and to the Dominion of the Sun, all powers of the realm of Quel'thalas and all other nationalistic powers of Silvermoon; 'Peace and grace from the Divine Light, which causes the dew to descend on your lands and is abundantly able to save and be with you in all of your plights, be with you all eternally. Let it be known that we address you, our brothers, in the language of love and concern. It has long since come to our attention that the sanctum in Silvermoon, once an epitome of faith and charity, has become an opiate den for the priests and paladins who have fallen from the faith even in the face of unfathomable divine mercy communicated by the great prophet and priest, Velen of Argus, through the holy redemption of your Sunwell. Several years having elapsed since the cleansing, we also are well aware of the Dominion of the Sun's covert attempts against the faith and its most holy sites, including Uther's Tomb, Faol's Rest, Pugation Isle, the Cathedral of the Light, and the Northshire Abbey and several parish churches in the north. We are also aware of Forsaken treachery meaning to split the Light's chosen -- which the elves are mystically incorporated into -- from the flock. We know well of the revival of the Order of Ashborne Knights, the same order that made ash of these most blessed holy sites and needless martyrs of many clerics and have refused to repent of their shameful iniquity. We knows, most of all, that we, those who make up the heavenly body of the Church, have failed in the past to properly offer provisions and to properly rebuke the growing iconoclastic movements. But most shameful of all these things, we know that there are orthodox priests and paladins that we have failed to help who keep the faith and attempt to convert the culture despite the persecution of their faith, even unto death or imprisonment. We see that there are many priests who do not delight in the sickness of their people and take with no mirth the so-called cure to their ailments. We see that there are some that have refused to feed their addictions, and have devolved into outcasts and have been killed by tyrants or have died from the wracking pains of withdrawal from the corruptive source. For these and other things we lament in misery with them in perfect unison, wishing that none of them would feel any pain or suffer for their faith's sake, but rather be fulfilled to abundant life, which is the Light's glory manifest. These that suffer for their faith are the greatest of blessed, truly knowing more of the Light that orders all through their suffering. We cry out, in the language of love, an alternative for those who repent or are blameless. We call you home and we implore you and beg you to accept our call. For each and every elf that leaves the service of evil and joins with the orthodox church, which guided their fathers to victory over the trolls beside man, we promise unconditional sanctuary and freedom from the yoke of addiction. If anyone should pursue those who make metanoia and take this blessing -- which is given freely, to Wretched, Warlock, and Cleric alike -- for the sake of punishing them for breaking previous oaths, they will have sinned against the Light. If anyone shall make pursuit against them for prejudice, they will have also sinned most grievously. For all to whom this letter refers to, including those who have wronged the Light in the past, we give up our prayers for. Category:Documents Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Library of the Holy Church Category:College of Canons Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Ecclesiastical Documents